


But no for me | EHM [Soultmates]

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [9]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Jazz Age, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Steve ha encontrado un chico de ojos color miel para su mala suerte no es su soulmate...





	But no for me | EHM [Soultmates]

**Author's Note:**

> Iba escribir sobre los Ultimates pero sigo trabando en esa historia. Esta historia está ligeramente inspirada en el anime Sakamichi no Apollon y el libro de Desayuno en Tiffany's de Truman Capote. Se los recomiendo mucho <3
> 
> Disfrútelo. 
> 
> Canción del fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o661KZwx2JQ

_Escriben canciones de amor, pero no para mí..._

  
El sonido de una trompeta suave y el ritmo seductor de un piano lo despertaban siempre en las mañanas. Las primeras veces pensó que era alguna melodía que se le había pegado porque algunos de sus compañeros lo puso pero pasaron los meses y seguía resonando en su cabeza. No le prestó mucha atención pues había aprendido a vivir con ella y a veces la tarareaba. 

No era muy aficionado al jazz pero esa melodía tranquila y melancólica le traía paz en los momentos más estresantes. En especial desde que se mudó a Brooklyn tras ser transferido ahí. Era una ciudad caótica y su trabajo de policía lo hacía estar en tensión constante. La melodía de jazz era tranquila aunque esa misma llegaba a deprimirle.

Tal vez era la letra...

Se alistó para salir al trabajo, acomodó su peinado pero notó ese mechón de cabello que siempre caía por su frente. Las primeras veces trataba de peinarlo pero siempre volvía, así que se rindió. Lo dejo estar pues ya se había vuelto una característica suya. Acomodó el gorro policial, se puso una gabardina de pluma de ganso y salió. 

El invierno era abrazador, las botas para nieve y el traje especial eran sus atuendos últimamente. Por suerte, ese día se veía menos tormentoso a comparación de los otros. Un aire fresco le congelaba las mejillas, metió sus manos al abrigo y caminó hacia la estación de policía que estaba a unas calles. Llegó al cruce y contemplo una escena peculiar.

Dos jóvenes iban pasando y de pronto chocaron. Se quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Parecía que iban a gritarse pero solo se miraron. Lentamente empezaron a acercar sus manos para tocarse mientras se contemplaban. Sus respiraciones parecían agitadas. Lo curioso de todo fue que se presentaron. Al parecer jamás se habían visto.

El sonidito que anunciaba el pase peatonal lo saco de la escena. Siguió caminando curioso por la forma en que ocurrió el hecho. Se intrigo por lo ocurrido con esos jóvenes y a lo lejos solo vio como ambos se seguían hablando sin dejar de tocarse. 

¿Así que simplemente lo sabes? ¿Por un roce? 

Bucky trabajaba en su último informe cuando vio entrar a Steve pensativo. Lo vio caminar a su oficina apenas saludando a alguien y se encerró ahí. Curioso decidió tomar una taza de café, llenarla y llevársela. Cuando entró, Steve se había quedado a mitad de quitarse el abrigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Steve?-preguntó Bucky sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo miró sorprendido-. ¿Estás bien?

Steve afirmó sin hablar, seguía pasando la escena de los chicos en su cabeza una y otra vez. Bucky le dejó su café y lo vio curioso. Steve suele ser muy amable y cortés, a diferencia de esa mañana que estaba totalmente perdido en su pensamiento. Steve lo miró con ese rostro serio que suele caracterizarlo pero ahora no parecía que estuviera enojado sino... distraído. Como si algo le molestara.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-preguntó Bucky, de nuevo, tratando de hacerlo hablar.

-¿Me puedes explicar de nuevo eso de los soulmates?-Bucky se sorprendió. Steve ha estado soltero desde que lo conoció... ¿será que...?

-¿Encontraste a tu soulmate?

-No...no... Es solo que hoy vi una escena. Dos chicos tropezaron en la calle pero no se veía que se conociera... ahí mismo se presentaron. Siguieron hablado como si nada...

-Supieron que eran el uno para el otro con un roce. Es normal que eso pase.

-¿Tú y Bruce...?-Bucky se sonrojó y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Si...em...

-¿Cómo fue con ustedes?

-Pues... como él trabaja en el área forense casi no cruzamos camino hasta ese caso donde tuve que pasar mucho tiempo con él...fue...un roce. Con un roce lo supe. Hay algo que nos conecta...

-¿Es la única forma?

-Hasta donde sé si... Todos los que han encontrado a su soulmate me dicen lo mismo.

-Ya veo...

Steve volvió a quedarse pensativo y como si empezara a recordar algo, la melodía de la mañana salió tarareando de sus labios. Bucky lo miró curioso, Steve es muy serio para tararear.

-¿Te gusta el jazz?-preguntó Bucky, Steve lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Esa canción la he escuchado en un bar de jazz donde Bruce suele llevarme. O la escuché una vez. ¿No quieres ir con nosotros? Bruce tiene un amigo ahí y el bar es nuevo. Te animará...

-Tengo trabajo que hacer...

-¡Vamos, Steve! Solo será una noche... Siempre trabajas hasta tarde los viernes. Creo que ya te toca divertirte un poco-Steve suspiró cansado.

-De acuerdo pero será un rato

Bucky celebro para salir e ir con Bruce a contarle. Bucky era un mocoso, por lo menos a la visión de Steve. Le sorprendía que Bruce lo soportara pero suponía que era por su personalidad tranquila. Mientras en la mente de Steve seguía vagando la idea de los soulmates. Su madre le había contado algo al respecto en su infancia.

Ella le decía que cuando conoces a tu destinado, lo sabías inmediatamente. El destino los había separado en algún momento de sus vidas y era el mismo destino que se encargaba de llevarlos a un punto para que se conocieran. Podría ser un café, un viaje en avión o un paso peatonal... podría ser la circunstancia más extraña pero al final lo sabías con tan solo tocarlo.

Un roce. Solo un roce y lo sabías.

Aunque de joven siempre creyó en esos cuentos, mientras iba creciendo la idea se le hizo absurda hasta que tuvo que volver a la ciudad de su infancia, Brooklyn. Por una extraña razón siempre se terminaba topando con una situación similar. Dos personas extrañas se topaban por accidente y simplemente lo sabían... estaban conectados el uno con el otro.

No entendía si existía alguna relación al respecto pero empezaba a tener una añoranza en su corazón. Como si él también deseara esa conexión...

¿El tendrá a su mate?

_***_

_Hay una estrella de la suerte en el cielo pero no para mí_

 

El lugar estaba lleno de gente pese que por fuera parecía de mala muerte. Encontraron una mesa en el fondo. Había una decoración de los años 40's y 50's con imágenes de los grandes músicos de jazz. Saxofonistas, trompetistas o bateristas. Escenas de los mejores conciertos del género. Y sobre su mesa estaba la imagen Nina Simone en el piano tocando y cantando con la pasión que la caracteriza. Esa imagen le recordó los discos de su padre. Sonrió tras el recuerdo mientras dejaba su abrigo a un lado de ese sillón.

-¿Qué te parece, Steve?-preguntó un cansado Bruce.

-Es diferente. Cómodo podría decir...

-Siento que los años 40's pegan contigo-dijo Bucky sonriendo.

De pronto Bruce parecía ver a alguien con dirección a la barra. Hizo una señal para que se acercara. Steve seguía curioso a las imágenes del bar y todo lo que había en él. Una voz gruesa y melódica lo hizo salir de su trance de curiosidad. Volteo hacia el hombre que recién llegaba y por un momento el mundo parecía detenerse.

Era un poco más bajo que él, de buen cuerpo y con una mirada color miel bastante extravagante. Dos mechones de cabello bajaban de su frente. Sonreía para parecer soberbio pero a Steve se le hizo muy dulce. Un olor agradable le llegó a la nariz, seguro que era la loción que ese hombre usaba. La mirada felina lo contemplaba entusiasmado, como si también estuviera pasando algo por su mente.

-Te presento...-dijo Bruce-. Este es el capitán de la policía y nuestro amigo, Steve Rogers-miró a Steve-. Él es uno de los músicos que toca en este bar... Es...

-Edward Stark-dijo aquel hombre de ojos color miel-. Pero me puedes decir Tony.

Steve sintió un extraño impulso de levantarse y quedar frente a frente. Era un poco más bajo que él debido a la corpulencia de Steve, se sentía algo grande a su lado. Por una necesidad extraña no dejó de contemplarlo, el otro tampoco dejaba de verlo. Era como una conversación entre miradas que parecían horas cuando para el resto del mundo eran solo segundos. Esos ojos miel lo habían hipnotizado y sorprendido. Apenas podía articular algunas palabras y pensó: ¿Será él?

El otro chico lo veía curioso, como si también se preguntara algo. Una idea le vino a la mente.

Si es con un roce...

Estiro la mano para saludarlo, el otro chico sonrió como si comprendiera y tomó su mano.

Nada.

Ambos parecían decepcionados. Como si esperaran encontrar al final ese quién era su destino.  _Su mate_. Entonces sintió una gran curiosidad por el apodo que le dijo. ¿Tony? Iba a hacer la pregunta del nombre tan extraño cuando el resto de sus compañeros de estación aparecieron para empezó a tomar. Antes de poder decirle otra cosa al chico, sus compañeros fueron a saludarlos y Tony se alejó cuando fue llamado por un chico de color e ir al escenario. Una pelirroja los esperaba en el piano. Iba a empezar la función y Steve decidió tomar asiento.

Empezó el ritmo lento y agudo de la batería seguida de un contrabajo con cuerdas casi silenciosas. Un piano pausado y rítmico para ir al compás de los instrumentos iníciales. Fueron dos tiempos hasta que empezó la trompeta, tocada por Tony. La trompeta tomó el ritmo de los otros dos instrumentos.

_Tuuuun_ _-tun..._

Steve conocía la canción. Su padre sería el causante de ello. La trompeta sonó al compás de los demás instrumentos hasta que empezó a ser la voz de la canción. Era una canción sin letras y la trompeta lideraba la canción. Si no estaba equivocado esa canción es  _So_ _what_  de Miles Davis.

De pronto la trompeta se volvió una voz gritando, una voz recitando. Se notaba la intensidad con la que Tony tocaba. Tras presionar cada pistón y cerrar los ojos para sentir la música, se podía sentir la danza de los instrumentos. La voz era la trompeta y por alguna extraña razón esa trompeta le era tan familiar. No porque la hubiese escuchado de su infancia en los discos de su padre sino en algún otro lado que no podía distinguir ese peculiar sonido de trompeta.

Se dejó hipnotizar por el ritmo, por la suave y salvaje melodía del jazz. Y dejarse llevar por esos ojos miel que de vez en cuando se posaban en él. Si pudiera tener un deseo esa noche que se embriagó por el sonido de una trompeta, sería que esos ojos miel fuesen su mate... su predestinado. Pero no era así... No era para él.

***

Escuchó un estruendo fuera de su departamento, le llamó la atención por el escándalo tan fuerte y las maldiciones que soltaban. Unas risas le acompañaron. Steve salió y justo frente su puerta estaba el chico de ojos color miel. Se sorprendió al verlo, este también se sorprendió. Llevaban unas cajas y estaba acompañado de la chica pelirroja.

-¿Steve?-preguntó el chico.

-Tony... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me mudo... Viviré en el departamento de al lado al parecer-. Steve volteo al departamento vecino que llevaba tiempo sin ser rentado-. Es una agradable sorpresa-Steve lo miró de regreso y sonrió.

-Muy grata realmente.

Steve notó que estaban teniendo problemas con cargar las cajas y se ofreció a ayudarle. Tony aceptó gustoso y le presentó a su amiga. La señorita Pepper, como empezó a decirle Steve. Debido a la gran fuerza que Steve tenía por sus entrenamientos, era sencillo subir por las escaleras todas las cajas mientras Tony parecía no poder más. Maldecía que el elevador no funcionara y que vivieran en el quinto piso. Pepper los abandonó tras la primera vuelta, no iba a cargar ella si tenía a ese gran rubio ayudándolo. Y Tony no notó en qué momento se fue pero ahí estaba él, con un rubio enorme ayudándolo con la mudanza.

Tras terminar de subir las cajas, Tony lo invitó a tomar algo.

-¿Por qué te mudaste?-preguntó Steve, Tony le sonrió mientras le daba su bebida.

-Por el bar... es la primera vez que me contratan para tocar en un lugar. Antes me quedaba demasiado lejos y ahora que puedo pagar un pequeño departamento pues aproveche aquí. Es económico y queda cerca.

-¿Siempre has sido músico?-Tony negó.

-Estudie ingeniería pero el jazz siempre fue mi pasión. Cuando pude formar un grupo con Pepper y Sam, el del contrabajo, me olvide de lo que estudie para enfocarme en lo que soy ahora. Soy más feliz así.

-Eres impresionante...

-¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser policía?-Steve sonrió melancólico y negó.

-Quería ser soldado como mi padre pero tras su muerte, mi madre evito a toda costa que me dedicara a eso... al final opte ser policía aunque ella se opuso. Yo siempre quise ayudar...

-Eres admirable... yo solo soy un músico que medio ha podido triunfar en esto...

-Jamás digas eso-animó Steve-. No todos podemos lograr que nuestros sueños se cumplan...

Tony sonrió de lado un poco más animado. Siguieron hablando sobre muchas cosas. Conociéndose, bromeando... era extraño pero esa rara conexión entre ellos la podían sentir y cada vez Steve deseaba más que ese chico fuera su mate pero eso no iba a pasar... No para Steve. Ese chico le pertenecía a alguien más y era triste porque Steve podría decir que era perfecto.

***

La trompeta suave y el piano seductor le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Abrió los ojos sonriendo, la melodía lo tenía cautivado más que otros días. Mientras se despertaba, empezó a tararearla sintiendo la trompeta inundando su pecho y reconfortándolo. Desde que esa canción apareció en su vida no se había sentido tan bien, tan tranquila y hasta le dio más entusiasmo que el común. Canto un poco mientras se levantaba e iba al baño.

- _They're_ _writing_ _songs_ _of_ _love,_ _but_ _not_ _for me..._ _(Escriben canciones de amor pero no para mí)._

Llegó al espejo del baño y la sonrisa seguía en sus labios. Hoy esa melodía parecía prometedora pese a lo pesimista de la letra. Hablaba de que el amor jamás será para esa persona y se identificó con esa melodía. Desde que volvió a su ciudad y siempre se topaba con una escena donde alguien se encontraba a su predestinado, supo que la melodía era una señal anunciando que quizá él jamás tendría uno.

Aún así, todo parecía prometedor ese día...

Se lavo la cara y se secó con una toalla pequeña hasta que noto algo peculiar en su muñeca. Parecía un nombre pero no sabía distinguirlo. Esa letra era una... No sabía qué pensar al respecto. ¿Qué decía ahí? Suponía el nombre pero era extraño de distinguir. ¿Por qué aparecía ese nombre en su muñeca? Él no recuerda haberse tatuado nada pero tampoco era un tatuaje... Será...

¿Es una señal también?

Trató de borrarlo con agua y jabón pero fue imposible. Decidió investigar después pues el hambre lo estaba matando. Tras darse un baño y arreglarse, fue a desayunar. Algo sencillo y una taza de café. Leyó el periódico donde una noticia le llamó la atención. Un artista había dejado a su esposa e hijos porque encontró a su mate. La nota hablaba de testimonios y toda la historia según su versión. A Steve no le supo bien... Pese a que encuentres a tu mate, has firmado un contrato y le has prometido algo a alguien por lo que es irresponsable dejar tu compromiso por mero capricho. Y mucho menos por algo como los soulmates.

Estaba algo molesto cuando una trompeta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez no era un sueño y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Dejó el periódico en la mesa y salió por la puerta del balcón. Entonces pudo ver a su vecino tocando una melodía que le era familiar. Antes de poder distinguirla, el chico paró y lo miró con pena.

-Lo siento-dijo Tony sobando su nuca-. ¿Te molesté o algo?-Steve negó.

-¿Ensayando?

-No, no...solo... de pronto apareció una melodía en mi cabeza que me fue imposible no repetir. Me suele pasar cuando escribo canciones.

-Suena bien... ¿Podrías...?-un timbre los interrumpió, Tony volteo, era para él.

-Vinieron por mí para ir a ensayar...-Steve afirmó algo decepcionado. Tony iba a avanzar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo-. ¿Quieres venir? Es un ensayo privado y te puedo dedicar una canción...

Por alguna extraña razón, Steve estaba emocionado.

***

La percusión, el contrabajo y la trompeta hacían un acople maravilloso. El piano le daba el toque melancólico pero característico del jazz. Steve parecía flotar al escucha la música en el lugar. La voz de Tony lo hipnotizaba haciéndolo sentir en las nubes. No era fanático del jazz pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a él y lo disfrutaba bastante.

El ensayo duro unas horas, tras este Steve y Tony tomaron lugar para irse juntos a su edificio pero antes decidieron ir a comer algo. Steve estaba atontado con cada palabra que salía de Tony. No entendía su situación en ese momento pero Tony parecía hechizante. Steve escuchaba atentamente cada palabra como si fuese una dulce melodía.

-Sam dice que das un poco de miedo-Steve lo miró curioso-pero le dije que solo eres serio por fuera... La realidad es que eres muy amable.

-¿Crees que soy amable?

-No, lo sé. ¿Quién en su sano juicio ayuda a un desconocido con su mudanza?

-Ya nos habíamos conocido...

-Pero no tanto para esa ayuda...-Tony aclaró su garganta como para darse valor y miró a Steve tan fijamente que le provocó cosquillas en la columna- Dime... ¿estás saliendo con alguien?-Steve se sorprendió por la pregunta repentina pero negó.

-No...mi trabajo no me deja tiempo para ello.

-¿Has encontrado a tu soulmate?-Steve se sorprendió aun más con esa pregunta pero volvió a negar.

-No...supongo que por eso no salgo... Si saliera con alguien a la vez que encuentro a mi soulmate, si existe, sería duro elegir entre una persona con la que has pasado tiempo por alguien que el destino caprichosamente puso para ti. No sé...

-¿Y los que tienen dos mates? ¿Cómo podrías elegir entre ellos?

-¿Existe esa posibilidad?

-Si... Lo descubrí con...alguien conocido...

-No sabría que hacer... ¿ha convivido más con alguno?

-Algo así pero no ha llegado a nada... Solo es convivencia que no ha podido florecer en un romance.

-No sabría que hacer... Esa si es una cuestión difícil.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras seguían comiendo. Dos mates para alguien... ¿El destino puede ser tan caprichoso para que eso ocurra? ¿Por qué? Y lo que más le importaba... ¿Es Tony el que tiene dos mates? ¿Dos y ninguno de ellos es él? A veces no entendía ese reproche constante que se hacía sobre no ser el mate de ese chico de ojos miel. Jamás en su vida se había encaprichado tanto con alguien...

***

Llegó del trabajo justo cuando se toparon en la entrada del edificio. Tony le agradeció pues no llevaba llaves y estaba pensando tocar a algún vecino para que le abriera. Entraron juntos al edificio y Steve pudo contemplar mejor a Tony con la luz de dentro. Llevaba un traje totalmente negro, bastante ajustado y que le mostraban las curvas bien torneadas de su trasero. Steve se dio un pequeño capricho al ver a Tony subir las escaleras. El contoneo de esas caderas era sutil, masculino y hechizante.

Ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido.

Llegaron a sus respectivos departamentos y antes de entrar, Tony lo miró como si fuese a pedirle algo. Steve le devolvió la mirada esperando su petición con rostro serio pero tan amable como Tony solo conocía.

-¿Puedo cenar contigo hoy?-preguntó Tony- No tengo nada en mi casa y quisiera...

-Si... Tengo mucho para cenar.

Esa noche la compartieron entre pláticas, comida y un vino suave. A Steve le gustaba el aroma de Tony desde que lo conoció. Le gustaban esos ojos miel y esa sonrisa socarrona. Tony era realmente encantador y Steve jamás había conocido a alguien así. Con quien se sintiera tan cómodo y tan tranquilo. Podía acostumbrarse.

***

El toque de su ventaba lo despertó. Se había quedado dormido en la sala y cuando se levantó se sorprendió de ver a Tony tras su ventana. Afuera estaba lloviendo. Se apresuró a abrir y dejarlo entrar. Tony estaba empapado, había subido por las escaleras de emergencia a su departamento directamente. Seguro porque se le olvidó su llave de fuera, de nuevo.

Steve se apresuró a buscar una toalla y llevársela. Cuando volvió a la sala sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Tony estaba desnudo, ahí, frente a él. Acomodándose la garganta y tratando de mirar a otro lado, le acercó la toalla. Tony le sonrió como si hubiese hecho una travesura y tomó la toalla para secar cada parte de su cuerpo. Steve miraba atento sintiendo como su garganta se secaba. Tony lo miró.

-Perdón por molestar...-se sentó en el sillón-. De nuevo olvidé mi llave y de pronto empezó a llover.

-¿Q...quieres una camisa o algo?

Sin esperar respuesta, Steve salió de la sala a su habitación. Tomó unos pantalones y una camisa sencilla y se la llevó. Tony sonrió y los tomó. El pantalón le quedaba grande, Steve era más grade que él así que solo optó llevar la camisa. Para Tony era cómodo, para Steve una tentación. Tony se acercó a él y quedando sus labios muy cerca.

-Gracias...-le susurró tan cerca. Steve estaba tentado a tomarle su cintura.

-¿Q...quieres cenar?-preguntó Steve, Tony afirmó.

Cenaron. Tony hablaba de cómo había sido su ensayo, los problemas que tenía con la boquilla de la trompeta. Steve estaba atento a los movimientos de Tony. No llevaba ropa interior y aunque la camisa le quedaba grande, los muslos se mostraban tentándolo. Se contuvo, ante todo Steve es un caballero pero no se negaría a mirar.

Esa noche fue difícil con Tony restregándose en él en esa cama individual. El calor fue demasiado en esa noche fría.

***

Algo de Tony le empezó a molestar. Y no, no era sus ensayos con trompeta todas las mañanas, o que siempre entrara por la escalera de emergencias tras olvidar sus llaves o esa ropa tan ajustada que empezaba a gustarle. Nada eso... lo que le molestaba eran esas visitas constantes de mujeres. Mujeres diferentes saliendo de ese departamento. Rumores de que Tony era un prostituto surgieron en el edificio pero como nadie podía confirmar nada, solo se quedó en rumores.

A Steve le molestaba pero no podía decir nada.

Esa noche volvió a pasar. Tony pidió entrar por sala y Steve lo dejó pasar pero a diferencia de otros días fue cortante. Tony lo notó pues técnicamente Steve lo estaba corriendo de su departamento y no lo invitó a cenar como ya era costumbre.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Tony a Steve que estaba serio.

-No, solo estoy cansado.

-Lamento siempre molestarte con esto...-Tony caminó a la puerta-. Ya no volverá a pasar.

Tony iba a salir pero la puerta no se abrió. Steve la detenía. Volteo a verlo. Estaba muy cerca pero con una mirada furiosa... No había amabilidad en ese rostro como otras veces sino reproche.

-¿Son verdad?

-¿Verdad?

-Los rumores... sobre ti y...

-¡Ah!-el rostro de Steve se mostró más tranquilo-. ¿Tú los crees?-Steve bajó la vista sin saber qué decir-. No lo son... solo son... digamos que amigas de mi padre.

-¿De tu padre?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que había dejado todo por la música? Esas mujeres son... amigas de mi padre o socias... no estoy seguro pero siempre vienen a molestar con llevarme de regreso. Es estúpido pues ya tengo cierta edad para que haga eso pero supongo que quiere que esté al tanto de la empresa que tiene.

-No son...

-No...

Tony lo tomó de esa barbilla cuadrada, ese rostro parecía tranquilo ahora. El mechón que caía de su frente le hacía cosquillas a su frente, los mechones que caían de la frente de Tony también le hacían cosquillas a Steve. Tony le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y lentamente se iban acercando a los labios pero Tony se retiró antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo más.

-Es hora de que me vaya-dijo Tony, Steve soltó la puerta para dejarlo ir.

-Buenas noches, Tony.

-Descansa, Steve.

Se miraron intensamente antes de que Tony saliera. Steve solo suspiró cansado. Se sentía extraño. No podía negar que lo que acababa de ocurrir eran celos y unos muy grandes. Pero el que se aclararan las cosas era algo relajante para él. No quería compartir a Tony con nadie.

***

Bucky veía a Steve tan concentrado en el escenario que ya no habló con él. El chico de ojos miel le robaba la atención de su jefe y amigo. Bucky quería burlarse pero el rosto serio de Steve le provocaba cierto escalofrió. Tanto él y Bruce llegaron a la conclusión de que Steve se estaba enamorando aunque no quería admitirlo. Habían hablado con él pero Steve se negó... dijo que no saldría con nadie a menos que fuese su mate y Tony no lo era aunque no podía negar que había cosas que le atraían de Tony.

Esa voz masculina y seductora con la que cantaba, ese talento para tocar la trompeta de forma tan melódica que parecía su segunda voz, el traje negro y ajustado que siempre llevaba para parecer más músico de jazz. Esa sonrisa traviesa que le dedicaba cada que terminaba una canción o esos ojos color miel, amables con los que le gustaba toparse. Tony era alguien interesante y que tenía un efecto en él y en todos los demás.

Con la convivencia y las visitas a sus ensayos, Steve había notado como Pepper y Tony se llevaban tan bien. Ella lo trataba como una madre pero al final ella parecía enamorada de Tony. Este también aceptaba el trato tan familiar. Después notó como Pepper convivía en exceso con Tony. Iba a su departamento casi todos los días, iban a comer o ensayar juntos y casi la mayor parte del día estaba con Pepper. Steve sentía celos de ella... en especial porque sospechaba que ella era la mate de Tony.

El recuerdo de esa pregunta se hacía latente cuando los veía juntos. ¿Si alguien tiene dos mates? ¿Y si Steve si era el mate de Tony y a la vez Tony era el de Pepper? No quería imaginárselo porque no sabría cómo actuar, en especial si Tony decide quedarse con Pepper. Ellos convivían más y llevaban más tiempo de conocerse. Steve no podía contra eso...

-Hoy voy a tocar algo especial...-decía Tony tras el micrófono-. Espero que sea del agrado de todos-. Tardó unos minutos antes de darles indicaciones al resto y empezó.

La trompeta empezó y le siguió el piano. El cuerpo de Steve se estremeció totalmente. La melodía que lo despertaba todas las mañanas y que se hacía más latente en esos últimos meses estaba sonando. La batería sonó un poco después y todo el acople resonó en su cabeza. Era esa canción, esa voz, era todo lo que venía atosigándolo por meses. Y como si fuese una especie de magia, el contorno de Tony se hizo de colores. Como si un aura lo rodeara, para la sorpresa de Steve, él era el único que podía verlo.

_Escriben canciones de amor, pero no para mí._

_Hay una estrella de la suerte en el cielo, pero no para mí._

_Cuando el amor guía mi camino he encontrado más nubes grises_

_de las que cualquier obra rusa podría garantizar._

_Fui un tonto en enamorarme así,_

_Oh, Dios, ay de mí, aunque no puedo olvidar el recuerdo de su beso,_

_supongo que ella no es para mí._

_Fui un tonto en enamorarme así,_

_Oh, Dios, ay de mí, aunque no puedo olvidar el recuerdo de su beso,_

_supongo que ella no es para mí._

 

La música terminó y todos aplaudieron. Los colores de Tony desaparecieron pero su corazón seguía vibrando emocionado. Así que ese contacto con él no había sido su imaginación. Era real... era posible que Tony fuese... Este lo miró sorprendido, como si de pronto hubiese visto algo. Recibió los aplausos y continuaron con el espectáculo. Steve lo buscaría al final de la función.

...

_Hay una estrella de la suerte en el cielo, pero no para mí._

_Cuando el amor guía mi camino he encontrado más nubes grises de las que cualquier obra rusa podría garantizar._

 

Cuando buscó a Tony tras cerrar el bar, lo encontró besándose con Pepper en un callejón oscuro. Ambos bastante abrazados y besándose intensamente. Steve sintió que su pecho dolía y solo pensó en salir ahí. Llegó a un parque embriagado por el dolor, se acercó al lago que estaba cerca de ese parque. Sus lágrimas caían en esa agua congelada. Se acuclillo tratando de soportar el dolor.  
  


_...Fui un tonto por enamorarme así..._

 

Steve optó por tener mucho trabajo y llegar tarde a casa. Evitar las entradas nocturnas de Tony simplemente alejarse de todo lo que fuera él. Detestaba mucho la idea de tenerlo cerca si o podía ser de él. No podía con la idea de que fuese alguien más. No entendía para que el destino los hubiera unido si al final Steve tendría que darse a la idea de que estaría solo, de que su mate era de alguien más. De alguien con quien jamás podría estar.

-¿Estás bien, Steve?-preguntó Bucky sacándolo de sus pensamientos y su trabajo pesado-. Has estado muy raro los últimos días...

-Si-dijo cortante. Bucky hizo una mueca pues no se convencía.

-¿Ocurrió algo con Tony?-Steve se tensó pero siguió caminando-. Dice que has estado evitándolo tras esa noche. Quiere verte hoy, si puedes...

-No tengo ganas de ir al bar.

-Dice que se va a mudar y quería verte antes de eso.

Steve alzo la vista, sorprendido, Bucky se encogió de hombros y salió. Lo que sea que tuvieran lo tenían que arreglar ya.

...

_Aunque no puedo olvidar el recuerdo de su beso, supongo que ella no es para mí_

 

Steve estaba sentado en la banca del parque, mirando el lago y sintiendo el frio gélido en sus mejillas. Al final no fue al bar. No quería. ¿Para qué? Si Tony se iría sin él que lo haga. Al final nunca será para él. Siguió lamentando su destino, el capricho del tiempo por hacerlo sufrir con algo como eso. Enamorarse ya era un fastidio y más si era de tu mate quien tenía a alguien más.

-¿Día largo?-escuchó a un lado, volteo y vio a Tony con su sonrisa amable y su estuche de su trompeta en la mano. Steve se encogió de hombros sin contestar, Tony se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Todo era una mezcla de emociones, en especial porque aun creía ver ciertos colores alrededor de Tony-. ¿Por qué no has ido al bar?

-He tenido trabajo.

-¿Por eso no has estado en tu casa en las noches?

-Si... ha sido muy pesado.

-¿Por eso has estado evitándome?

-¿Qué quieres Tony?

-Quiero entender algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde esa noche que canté  _But no for me-_ Steve se estremeció. Lo miró.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Realmente ha sido desde que te conocí...-Steve alzó una ceja curioso-. Desde que nos conocimos han pasado cosas en mí que no entiendo... Más bien un poco antes. Cuando me mude aquí empecé a notar escenas de personas que se encuentras con sus mates en los lugares menos precisos-Steve lo miraba atento, podría decir que él igual-. Era como una señal... Tras conocerte una inscripción con un nombre apareció en mi muñeca-los labios de Steve se abrieron de la sorpresa-. Y todos los días he estado con una canción en mi cabeza que solo una noche tuvo efecto... una noche donde una persona se llenó de los colores más extraordinarios que jamás había visto...-Steve sentía perder el aliento.

-¿Por qué te besaste con Pepper?-Tony lo miró extrañado-. ¿Es ella, no? Tu otro mate...

-¿Qué?

-De quien hablabas de esa vez...quien tenía dos mate... ¿Soy yo el otro...?

Steve no podía concretar la pregunta. No quería saber que lo tuvo a su lado todo este tiempo para que luego tenga que irse. No quería saber del amor si se le sería arrebatado de esa manera. No quería nada, ya no... No más.

-¿Besarme con Pepper? ¿De qué demonios estás hablado?-Steve lo miró molesto, o podría creer que Tony fuese como esos que leía en periódicos que abandonaban sus compromisos por su mate.

-¡Yo los vi esa noche! No lo niegues si...

-A ver, a ver... ¿Esa noche me viste con Pepper?-Steve afirmó, Tony suspiró cansado-. No era yo...

-¿Qué?

-¿Estaban fuera, no? ¿En el callejón donde salimos tras la función?-Steve afirmó-. Mira... hay un chico que Pepper conoce... Tiene facciones similares a las mías pero no es igual a mí. Solo lo llegas a confundir conmigo si lo ves de reojo o en la noche. Cuando lo veía en la noche tras las funciones me daba escalofríos...era como ver a alguien igual que yo...Es extraño-Steve iba comprendido-. Y sobre los dos mate... Hablaba de Sam... él tiene dos mate pero ha convivido más con uno que con otro y por eso estaba indeciso... Ese día que te pregunté me surgió la duda a mí también.

-¿Y por qué te vas a mudar?-Tony lo miró aún más sorprendido.

-¿Mudar? ¿De qué hablas? Si a duras penas puedo sobrevivir aquí... ¿Para qué me mudaría?

Maldito Bucky y sus mentiras de niño para hacerlo ir a buscar a Tony porque esa es la única explicación. Gruño cansado de su indecisión y no preguntar directamente. Se había hecho ideas extrañas en vez de tomar decisiones pero siempre pasaba eso cuando se trataba de Tony. Con Tony no pensaba claro y siempre solía dudar porque no sabía cómo afrontar todas esas emociones que le provocaban esos ojos color miel.

-He sido un idiota-dijo, Tony sonrió afirmado.

-¿Quién diría que el Capitán de la policía sería tan poco suspicaz?

-A mí también me pasa...desde que te conocí me pasa todo eso... Empezando por la canción.

Permanecieron en silencio mirando el lago, el frío los congelaba pero sus corazones estaban cálidos.

-Steve... ¿Tienes un segundo nombre?-fue como si sus dudas se esclarecieran. Ese contacto con los ojos miel no fue su imaginación. Realmente había ocurrido algo ahí. Y nombre en su muñeca lo estaba molestando.  _Anthony_  había aparecido pero no se supone que ese chico se llamase así... ¿verdad?

-Si...-Tony sonrió feliz para sí, colocó su mano en la banca, junto a la de Steve. Este sonrió para sí-. Tú... ¿Tienes un segundo nombre?

-No... Más bien un primero-Steve lo vio con la duda reflejada-. Edward es mi segundo nombre... El primero es por el que todos me dicen Tony.

Así que Tony también había dudado. El nombre de su muñeca seguramente era  _Grant_  y no Steve. Por eso no habían entendido nada, por eso no sabían cómo controlar esas emociones que el otro provocaba. Por una extraña razón, mientras se miraban a los ojos, Steve podía ver los colores más bonitos que jamás había visto. Esos ojos miel resplandecían con la cercanía.

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban, Tony le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que Steve le pudiera robar un beso. Fue ahí donde lo supo, fue ahí que entendió la conexión que siempre vio en todos lados pero jamás comprendió. Fue ahí donde entendía por qué alguien abandonaría su compromiso con alguien por ir tras su mate. Su compañero predestinado... Esa conexión de dos corazones era para jamás romperse.

Se separaron tras necesitar aire, se sonrieron, Steve lo tomó de las mejillas congeladas por el frio invernal. Pegaron sus frentes con alivio, como si todo ahora tuviera un tipo de sentido.

***

Steve conoció al chico que salía con Pepper. Realmente era diferente a Tony pero si veías de reojo podías pensar que era él hasta que vieras atentamente y no se parecían en nada. Era una situación curiosa que le había causado tanta duda. Aunque eso, de cierta forma, ayudó a Steve a aclarar sus sentimientos y a confirmar su mate. Al parecer había más formas de conocerse, el roce solo era la más común. El grabado en su muñeca, la canción que los conecta o los colores alrededor de la otra persona eran otras formas.

Siempre estuvo ahí pero jamás se dio cuenta.

También reprendió a Bucky por mentirle pero fue Bruce el que tomó la culpa. Como no lo veían decidido a seguir con Tony quisieron darle un empujón aunque no creyeron que el valiente capitán de la policía se acobardaría por un amor que parecía no correspondido. Por suerte todo había salido bien...

Tras terminar su turno en el bar, Steve esperó afuera a Tony quien le sonrió al verlo bajo la nieve, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio. Caminaron de la mano a su departamento. Siempre que lo hacían sus corazones latían al unisonó y el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba gratamente. No había frío o soledad, no más.

Al llegar, fueron al departamento de Tony. Pocas veces había entrado pero parecía un museo del jazz. Decorado con albums de CD's clásicos, LP's con cierto toque moderno. Era peculiar el estilo pero era bastante amplio. Se sentó en el sillón que daba a la ventana y mostraba la noche nevada. Era una grata vista y tranquila.

Steve tomó la copa de vino que Tony le ofrecía y se sentó junto a él. Se veían de frente, sonriendo. Descubrieron que no necesitaban muchas palabras para hablar, con solo verse parecía que podían entender al otro. Tony tomó el vino y Steve disfrutaba de los rastros de licor que quedaban en sus labios. Tony empezó a tararear...

- _They're writing songs of love, but no for me..._

- _A lucky star's above, but no for me...-_ completó _el rubio._

 _-_ Es una canción muy melancólica para unir a dos personas.

-Hasta parece un presagio de decepción...

Tony tomó la copa de Steve, la dejó en la mesita de café junto la suya. Se acercó a él para sentarse en sus piernas, lo abrazó del cuello mientras Steve lo tomaba de su cintura. Pese al aspecto rígido de Steve, ahora parecía algo aturdido y sonrojado. Tony sonrió mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba los labios delgados de Steve y su barbilla casi partida. Pegaron sus frentes dándose un suave beso.

Se mordieron los labios, se acariciaron sus lenguas y saborearon al otro. Steve se sentía embriagado con el aroma de Tony y el sabor. Sus corazones latían a la par. Cuando se alejaron sintieron un jalón en el pelo. Uno de los mechones del cabello de Tony había quedado enredado en el de Steve. Se desenredaron entre risas y volvieron a verse a los ojos.

Sin decir mucho, Steve lo cargó para llevar a la habitación. Al recostarse se miraron atentamente y las caricias suaves, los besos y sus cuerpos demostraron todo lo que tenían que decir sus almas. Los muslos de Tony y su piel canela eran adictivos. El cuerpo musculoso de Steve y sus jadeos eran un afrodisiaco para Tony. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y sexo.

Steve tenía ese hermoso cuerpo bronceado montado en él. Mientras esparcía besos por todo el pecho y daba mordidas en el abdomen, una risita lo sacó de su trance. Mirar hacia arriba fue como ver una imagen celestial. Tony soltó una lágrimas asustando a Steve, este negó le mostró su muñeca. El nombre Steve Grant Rogers estaba ahí, por inercia miró la suya y vio el nombre Anthony Edward Stark. Sonrió y miró a Tony para darle un beso profundo.

Se abrazaron intensamente tratado de fundir sus cuerpos, sus almas... Estaban recostados, Tony en sus brazos y solo tarareando la canción.

- _Although I can't dismiss_...  _the memory of him kiss, I guess he's not for me..._

 

Por un segundo pudo escuchar el piano y la trompeta sonando como fondo en la habitación. Se besaron mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tanto quería escribir algo de jazz con Stony (pues en mis tiempos libres suelo tocar el saxofón y trato de tocar jazz #trato). Ha sido una semana pesada, conseguí trabajo de medio tiempo (está decente) pero me da penita que no me deje actualizar como antes. En cuanto pueda pagar una tablet todo será más sencillo pues el celular es muy pequeño para mi.


End file.
